Alliance
The Alliance is a coalition between the collective military might of the kingdoms of the Pony World (Equestria, Crystal Empire, Light Kingdom, Oldenmark, Griffonstone, Maretonia and Dragon Lands) and the Enchanted Forest (Thicket, Aeropolis, Stonult and Evermist). Background The purpose of this alliance is to stand up together against the threat of the Lord of Chaos and his villains and the tailed beasts in the great war between Order and Chaos. The coalition was formed after the General of Chaos' declaration of war after the regents unanimously refused to hand over Hawthorn and Star Knight, the jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox respectively at the Regents Summit. When the General of Chaos departed, the regents discussed their plans on dealing with the General of Chaos and the tailed beasts and it was decided that King Aspen would be the Supreme Leader of the Alliance to which the others agreed. The coalition's primary objective was to defend the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails' jinchūriki from the villains. The two jinchūriki, once caught, would complete the Lord of Chaos' Project Eye of the Moon. Therefore, the coalition planned to first find the two jinchuriki before the villains find them and keep them safe and away from the battlefield if necessary. Beyond that, their duty is to put up a united front against the General of Chaos's army. Unification At the suggestion of Queen Mystic Heart, the regents agreed to merge their intelligence unit into a single, separate organisation, to optimise the processing and sharing of new information. This is a significant development with even King Hard Stone agreeing without hesitation, despite his past prejudices and the potential damage such an organisation could cause for his own intelligence forces if they should win the war; which demonstrates how significantly they are treating the villains as a threat. To show their unification, it was designed a symbol for everyone to use to represent the Order to show that everyone is truly united under one banner, as opposed to being separated into different kingdoms. Conflict The first internal dissent came as the forces gathered, existing some tension between the inhabitants of different kingdoms that led to arguments and conflict due to past experiences, until Strongpaw made his speech that got them to cooperate more willingly. Composition The alliance base of operations is located at the edge of Thicket near a lake. In order to prepare for battle, the ninja have been divided up into nine divisions pooling together ninja with similar abilities. The Great Battle Regiment is divided into five divisions that are each lead by a commander, with Strongpaw acting as the Regimental Commander of the entire regiment. Similarly there are four supporting divisions for the army each headed by a captain, as well as special teams within the great regiments which are specialised in the usage of certain energy natures. Furthermore, within each division there are subsets of teams such as the: Sealing Team to help seal those reincarnated through the Reincarnation Curse and the Communications Team whose job is to stay in contact with headquarters as well as other divisions in order to receive and pass on intelligence quickly and efficiently. Supporting Units Commando Unit Captain: Shadow Claw Logistical Support and Medical Unit Captain: Unknown Intelligence Unit Captain: Diamond Glow Sensor Unit Captain: Boreal Blizzard Great Battle Regiment First Unit: Mid-Range Battle Unit Commander: Arcing Thunder Second Unit: Short-Range Battle Unit Commander: Obsidian Blade Third Unit: Short-to-Mid-Range Battle Unit Commander: Shining Armor Fourth Unit: Long-Range Battle Unit Commander: Chief Strongpaw Fifth Unit: Special Battle Unit Commander: Gael